


Attention

by theLazarus



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Edging, First Time, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: “You want this to be our, er, ‘first time?’” Joe asked. He needed to be sure--some bruises might be more easily forgiven (or forgotten) than actual sex. “While you’re tied up?”
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Steve Clark
Kudos: 3





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for brokenrose, as part of 2020's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Steve Clark,Joe Elliott (Def Leppard,Def Leppard): Bondage.'  
> I think this is more experimental than anything--I never claimed to be kinky! It was quite a time writing this, as I've never written anything involving BDSM before, and I enjoyed it every step of the way. I hope you do too!

“I wouldn’t have expected you to be into this,” Joe said. He was tying Steve’s left wrist to the bedpost and dragging his eyes down the blue and green veins snaking underneath his fair skin; Steve’s other wrist was already tethered, and he’d asked Joe if he was going to tie his ankles too, but Joe said that it “wouldn’t be possible” for what he wanted to do with him. Joe leaned down and looked into Steve’s eyes: “You’re somehow always full of surprises. Maybe because you’re so quiet,” he added absentmindedly, lifting himself up again to tighten the knot.

“I’ve hinted before,” Steve said softly. “That I want to try, anyway.” He’d hinted because Joe had been so goddamn vocal about being into it himself--tying people up, spanking them, gagging them, bringing that macho-man role to the table and amping it up until someone could come just from the sound of his voice. Steve felt so exposed--fully naked, baring it all for Joe to see, while the frontman was still fully clothed. Steve had seen that hard body before but, with being tied up and teased, he was practically salivating to see it again.

Who would have thought?

Joe’s voice rose: “Have you?” He chuckled and straddled Steve’s hips, folding himself over him and bringing their mouths together.

Oh, Joe’s kisses--something Steve had learned to love and crave so much. Sometimes it was hard to not literally beg for Joe to kiss him when they got a spare moment or a quick shadow to pass through. Steve strained against the ties, oh-so-ready to wrap his arms around Joe, and let out a little noise of disapproval when he realized he couldn’t.

“I thought you wanted this?” Joe questioned as he pulled back, almost frowning.

“I do,” Steve said. The weight of Joe on top of him was making him hard and needy. He wondered if Joe could feel his erection growing and growing with each microscopic movement and each half-degree rise in temperature between them.

Joe ran his hands along the rope binding Steve’s wrists. “It’s a shame we have to do this on a bed. I’d rather have you standing,” he said, then smirked. “Then get you on your knees.”

_Eager to please,_ Steve thought. Yeah, that’s what he was.

“We couldn’t use your playroom?” Steve asked, only partially joking.

“Ha!” Joe bellowed and bent down to kiss him again. “I wish I had a playroom. But this’ll have to do.” He hopped off the bed and grabbed a bandanna from the dresser--everything was already there, a small collection of “toys and tools” that he had spread out on the wood, the bandanna first in line.

When Joe made it taut and started to move the fabric above Steve’s head, Steve bucked at his ties. “No, wait,” he pleaded, and Joe stopped, his knees sinking into the side of the mattress. He took in the sight of Joe’s tanned arms and the sturdy torso underneath his shirt, the little strip of bare skin exposed above his waistband. “I wanna see you.”

Joe smiled--not cocky, truly sincere. “You’ll see me again soon,” he said and started to gently place the blindfold over Steve’s eyes and tie it behind his head. When he spoke again, Joe’s voice sounded further away yet even closer all at once, and Steve felt himself get completely hard at the next statement. “If you’re good.” He felt Joe move off the bed again and then heard, “What do you want first? Any preference?”

Was that part of the dom-sub relationship? Steve thought the “dom” just did whatever he wanted. He was so flustered he couldn’t even remember what the options were. “Um--” he started to say, trying to visualize Joe standing at the dresser in front of all his stuff. “Whatever you want, Joe--”

Joe reached down and cupped the side of his face, running his thumb over his bottom lip. “No, it’s about what you want,” he said, stroking the first signs of stubble with his fingertips as Steve’s lips parted. “So what do you want, honey?”

Steve might as well have been putty in Joe’s hands. He swiveled one leg to the side, trying to get any contact with him, and felt his foot nudge against his thigh. Before he could answer, Joe’s hands were pushing his leg back into place, straight as an arrow down the bed. “None of that,” he said with a laugh, patting Steve’s knee. “You’re not allowed.”

Steve frowned and stopped himself from fidgeting. “Okay.”

“Let’s just start nice and slow,” Joe said, letting the words fall from his tongue leisurely. He straddled Steve again and ran his fingers down his torso. “We haven’t had much time together, Steve. Not ‘til now.”

Steve shivered in the cool air and with Joe’s light touches down his chest, down his ribs, and along his stomach. “No, I s’pose not.” His breath hitched when Joe's fingers just barely brushed through his pubic hair but ignored his hard-on. Was asking for more something he could do? Or would Joe punish him? Did he _want_ to be punished?

He could admit to himself that he’d thought about Joe roughing him up before. Not in a violent way per se, but Steve had had fleeting--or, admittedly, pervasive--thoughts of Joe grabbing him by the throat, or the hair, or his wrist, and throwing him against a wall, shoving his hand down his pants, making him turn around and--

Joe’s fingers skittered up to his armpits--one of Steve’s knees tried to jerk itself up but was stopped by Joe sitting on top of him.

“Are you ticklish?” Joe asked, fingers edging dangerously toward the vulnerable skin and wiry hairs. “Should we find out?”

Steve’s legs thrashed as much as they could underneath Joe when the butterfly touches finally fluttered over his armpits. “No, Joe!” he cried out, laughing. What a bastard! Steve had never heard of tickling being a sexual thing, but it seemed fitting for Joe to toy with him like that, especially when he couldn’t do much to fight back. “Stop!”

Joe’s disembodied laugh boomed right through the room. “Alright, alright.” His hands explored Steve’s flushed chest. “Do you remember your safe word? Instead of saying ‘stop?’”

“I thought,” Steve started, trying to catch his breath. “That was for when I feel unsafe.”

“It’s for whenever you want to stop. Doesn’t matter what the situation is,” Joe corrected. “‘Stop’ can be kind of...ambiguous. Your safe word means you’re demanding me to literally stop, and stop everything. No confusion.”

“Right, no confusion at all,” Steve quipped, squirming with Joe’s weight on top of him and his still-neglected hard-on.

“I’m serious,” Joe said, an authoritative sternness in his voice that nearly made Steve quiver. “Do you understand? We can only go on if you understand.”

Steve nodded. Damn it, he really wished he could see Joe. Each second was driving him more wild. “I understand,” he said, and tried to shimmy his hips to rub his erection against him.

Joe pressed one palm against Steve’s chest to still him and used the other hand to cup his jaw. “You understand _what_?”

Steve’s heart started to race in anticipation. “I understand that I need to say the safeword.”

“Good. But how are you supposed to address me once we begin?”

_Oh._ Steve swallowed. “I understand...sir.” He could feel Joe’s satisfaction simmer through the room like a wave and Steve could imagine the grin spread across his face as the word left his lips. It made Steve hot too, honestly, and he wasn’t going to try and pretend like it didn’t. He needed some attention--more attention than a bout of tickling.

When one of Joe’s hands started to explore him again and the other clasped his jaw more tightly, Steve felt a whine rise in his throat. He tried to spread his legs but failed, though he succeeded in getting some much-needed friction against his groin.

“So needy,” Joe remarked. “You’re going to have to wait for that.” Suddenly his weight was gone from the bed and he said, “But don’t worry--I’ll make you feel so good in other ways. New ways.” Steve heard something lightly slap against skin, but not his own, and his body tightened; he felt something sleek and cool trail down the center of his torso, something that tickled him again but not enough to laugh.

“Is that the--” Steve started to ask, but his words were cut off when the vaguely familiar tendrils ran over his groin.

“The whip,” Joe finished. He saw Steve swallow and brace himself for it, all his limbs rigid and his neck taut, mouth pressed into a line. He dragged the whip down Steve’s leg, back up, then down the other. “Relax--just breathe. I won’t start until you’re ready. But if we do start, you have to remember to breathe, okay?”

Steve nodded and let out the breath he’d been holding. They’d talked about all the possibilities before, but so many had disappeared in a flurry from his mind when he was actually tied up--the whip was something he’d been a little excited for, albeit a little scared, too. He’d never known pain could be pleasurable, not really, until Joe kept blabbing about all of his “experiences” and, each time he and Joe had fooled around, Steve had secretly--and then not so secretly--wished that Joe would really take charge and show him how pain could turn into something even more remarkable.

The whip was dragged over about as much as Joe could manage--Steve’s arms, shoulders, chest, stomach, hips, legs, all of him all over again and again as Steve gradually relaxed and his breathing calmed and slowed. “How’s it feel?” he asked as he paused to part his legs enough to expose his inner thighs, so soft and tender under his hands--great canvases.

“It feels like…” Steve started, trying to think of the best way to describe it, slightly distracted by Joe’s fingers kneading his thighs. That alone felt more intense than it ever had before, like electric sparks were being sent from his fingertips. “Ticklish, almost like...butterfly kisses. But everywhere.”

Joe smiled. “Think you’re ready for more?”

Steve nodded again. “Yes.”

Joe squeezed his thigh. “Yes..?”

_Fuck. _“Yes sir.” Steve felt the tails of the whip brush more intently over his thighs, swirling over his already-quivering skin, and took a deep breath.__

__“That’s it,” Joe cooed from beyond the blindfold; Steve took another breath and waited, then let it go when he felt the whip snap against his thigh. He didn’t make a sound beyond that, just waited for the next snap of it and it came quick on the other thigh._ _

__“You’re keeping still,” Joe said, snapping the whip again. Steve kept quiet but his back arched, and Joe brought the whip up to his lower stomach and snapped it there, too. “Good. If you move, that’s okay, but I’ll follow you.”_ _

__Steve managed to say, “Okay” and then the whip was all over him, from his chest down to his calves, and Joe had told the truth--whenever Steve moved, which wasn’t much beyond twisting around a couple inches and his legs twitching of their own accord, Joe’s whip followed him right along. He kept breathing, counting his breaths instead of the number of lashes he was getting, and the black in front of his eyes gradually became a deep shade of red._ _

__At the crack of the whip against his left hip, the pain suddenly shot through Steve’s body all at once. He wanted to howl, wanted to curse, but he bit his lip and whimpered instead; his breathing became ragged and he could feel tears soaking into the bandanna around his eyes as his entire body shook. It hurt, it hurt _bad_ , but he could feel he was at least still half-hard and the thought of “I want more” was stronger than the thought of “I want to stop.”_ _

__Joe raked the tails of the whip slowly down his leg. “Breathe, Steve,” he instructed, watching the rapid rise and fall of his flushed chest. “And be vocal if you need to. It’s okay.”_ _

__Steve could only imagine how pink, maybe even red, his whole body must have been. It felt like all of his skin was on fire--each and every nerve was screaming and burning, and he wished he were sinking into an ice bath instead of the slightly scratchy bed sheets. When Joe’s hands soothingly gripped and ran up his legs, though, he forgot all about the bed beneath him--his focus was on the sensations, all of them._ _

__The gentle whispers over his burning skin continued and Steve followed the lines in his mind; once his breathing was steady again, Joe cracked the whip against his flank and Steve actually yelped._ _

__“Let it out,” Joe said. “Remember--it’s just us.”_ _

__That was true. For once, they had some privacy and, also for once, Joe wasn’t running his mouth over anyone else, not even Steve. Steve let it all go as Joe went on, managing to verbalize more than he moved in response to the lashes, until his heart was pounding in his ears and his throat and his nerves were shrieking inside him._ _

__Joe smacked his thigh, hard enough for the slap to sound past Steve’s heartbeat. “You like that?” he asked, nearly in a growl. “You like being whipped?”_ _

__Steve guessed he did. He must have. As much as it hurt, he was reeling delightfully in the burning sensation and the stinging, the heat soaring through his muscles and even more so with Joe’s hands on him. “Yes,” he answered, quickly adding, “sir.”_ _

__“That’s good to hear,” Joe replied, gazing over Steve’s body. He was all flushed, all bright pink, but Joe hadn’t broken any skin--good. There would be marks eventually, maybe some bruises, but no blood, not ever. “You look so good like this, tied up and at my mercy.” Funny choice of words, Steve thought, because then Joe asked, “What do you want me to do to you?”_ _

__Steve almost frowned. “No more of that?”_ _

__Joe chuckled. “You want more? Normally, I wouldn’t object, but I’m getting dangerously close to breaking skin, and I won’t do that.”_ _

__“Oh,” Steve said. He tried to think of what he wanted, but his mind was a blur. It was hard to focus with his body so on fire, but then he remembered what Joe was packing, what he’d have tastes of but never the whole thing. When he felt Joe’s hands on his hips, pressing so hard Steve figured he’d have handprints there, he squirmed a bit and said, “Will you...fuck me?”_ _

__Joe almost laughed. He’d kept Steve’s legs free with this very thing in mind, though he hadn’t expressed it beyond slight implication. They’d never gone all the way before and he’d hoped they’d be able to tonight, though he wasn’t sure how Steve would take everything--he had expected him to do well but, even still, he’d exceeded Joe’s expectations. He was hard in his pants, straining at the fly, and he’d forgotten about his erection until Steve broached the subject. Steve wasn’t really hard anymore, but Joe saw his dick twitch when he palmed his thighs again, right over the red marks._ _

__“Do you want me to fuck you?” Joe asked, kneeling between Steve’s legs and bending down, sinking his teeth into his inner thigh. Steve hissed and cursed under his breath; Joe waited another second for an answer but, upon not getting one, he smacked his thigh again. “Do you?”_ _

__Steve whimpered and spread his legs wider. “Yes, _sir_ , I want you to fuck me.”_ _

__Joe smiled, then tapped Steve’s leg. “Time out.”_ _

__Steve lifted his head up, as if he was trying to look at Joe through the blindfold. “What?”_ _

__“You want this to be our, er, ‘first time?’” Joe asked. He needed to be sure--some bruises might be more easily forgiven (or forgotten) than actual sex. “While you’re tied up?”_ _

__“Yeah.” Steve boldly and blindly hooked his calf around Joe’s waist. “I’ve wanted to...for a while. Thought about it a lot. Not exactly like this but…” He trailed off, nervously waiting for Joe’s response. What if he didn’t want to have sex at all? Did he ruin the whole experience as it had just gotten started?_ _

__Apparently not--Joe growled from low in his throat and Steve felt warm lips on his thigh, kissing one and then the other, oh-so conveniently missing his junk. He opened his mouth to politely ask for more but Joe beat him to it--a big, sturdy hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke it back to life._ _

__“I’ll have to give you some more attention then,” Joe purred, satisfied in seeing Steve squirm and arch into his touch. He ran his thumb down the seam of Steve’s balls as he stroked his cock, feeling the weight get denser and firmer in his hand. “Is that what you needed all along, Steve? Some attention?”_ _

__Steve bucked once into Joe’s hand--he was so close to coming already, just from those few strokes, the build-up of anticipation, need and being stimulated over his whole body too much to hold back. “Yeah,” he breathed, making his hands into fists as he pulled against the restraints._ _

__“Who do you need attention from?” Joe asked, using one hand to undo the fly of his own pants._ _

__Just a couple more twists of Joe’s hand and Steve knew he would blow; he bucked again, heart frantic, sweat breaking out along his hairline: “You.”_ _

__Joe opened the flays of his pants and rubbed his cock through his underwear, fully hard and leaking with that single word from Steve. “Is that right?” he asked, leaning forward and dribbling saliva onto the head of Steve’s cock, stroking it down over his shaft; he was going faster, getting more turned on by Steve’s whining and fast breaths, and the brush of pubic hair against his fist as he kept bucking his hips._ _

__“Joe--sir--” Steve sputtered, barely able to catch his breath enough to speak. “I’m gonna--please--”_ _

__“Yeah?” Joe worked Steve faster, one hand up and down, twisting, the other caressing his balls. He could feel the heat and the weight, the fluid inside so close to breaking up and through but, when Steve moaned his name again and panted, whining from high in his throat, Joe abruptly took his hands away._ _

__“Fuck!” Steve screeched as Joe’s hands disappeared from his cock and came down to smack both his thighs, so hard he could nearly see stars behind the blindfold._ _

__Joe dug his fingers into his thighs and pushed them forward, sinking himself right between them and leaning forward: “You don’t come until I fuck you--got it?”_ _

__Then fuck me! Steve wanted to shout, mind seething with frustration, body overpowered by heat, but he tried to breathe and ignore the aching pain in his groin--he would get what he asked for, no doubt, and now he was a little nervous about what that entailed. “Okay.”_ _

__Joe shoved two fingers into Steve’s mouth: “Yes or no--do you understand?”_ _

__Through the obstruction, Steve answered, “Yes, sir.”_ _

__Joe kept his fingers there, stroking over Steve’s tongue and sliding them as far into his throat as his gag reflex would allow; before Steve could blink, Joe’s hand was between his legs and he was being touched in a way no other had touched him before. It felt weird more so than painful, and he forced himself not to close his legs, keeping quiet as he felt Joe’s knuckles against his cheeks and the prodding feeling inside himself._ _

__Joe was being surprisingly quiet as he prepped him, and Steve felt self-conscious at the thought of Joe doing nothing but silently examining--judging?--his body, not only the appearance but the feeling of it. But he must have liked it, right? He didn’t stop working one finger, then two, inside of him and lazily petting Steve’s hip as he did so, nothing but both of their gentle yet deep breaths to fill the silence._ _

__It still didn’t hurt all that badly but Steve knew that feeling was temporary. He swallowed when he heard Joe’s pants drop, the sound of metal clinking raising a minor alarm in his head but, nevertheless, he wanted it. Tied up or not, Steve wanted it, and he couldn’t put it off for himself any longer, but he needed one thing first._ _

__“Joe?” he asked meekly. “Er--sir…”_ _

__Joe smiled to himself, still slowly working his fingers inside of Steve, feeling him get gradually more and more ready. “Yes?”_ _

__“When we do it, can you take the blindfold off?”_ _

__The smile on Joe’s face grew--the knowledge of being desired made the heat palpable between the two of them, and he would happily oblige to Steve’s request. He hadn’t been someone’s first time in a long time and he was endlessly impressed with how well Steve took to letting go and embracing something completely new and, honestly, kind of scary._ _

__“If you’d like,” Joe answered. He slid his fingers in deeper and nudged against the spot he’d held back from, his own cock twitching in his underwear as Steve writhed and gasped. “Oh, there it is. How’s that feel?”_ _

__“Fu--fucking amazing,” Steve uttered. His wrists jolted out and then back, banging against the headboard. “Joe, I can’t--I’ll--”_ _

__Joe brushed over his prostate again, more delicately, then slowly withdrew his fingers. “It’s okay. Just remember,” he said, crawling up over Steve’s body, kissing the flushed skin and red marks along the way. “You may be tied up, but this is about what _you_ want. You want the blindfold off now?”_ _

__Steve nodded and tried to wrap one leg around Joe._ _

__“What about that other thing we talked about?” Joe asked, glancing at the dresser._ _

__Still, Steve couldn’t think all that clearly about the other things they’d discussed. “I don’t remember.”_ _

__Joe placed his palms on Steve’s chest and ran his thumbs over his nipples. “The clamps.”_ _

__Another alarm went off in Steve’s mind but Joe’s soothing and stimulating touches across his chest also made him intrigued. It would probably hurt like the whip did, but it might feel really good, too. Only one way to find out._ _

__“I want to try,” Steve said, his breath hitching while Joe played with his nipples again, then started kissing his collarbone._ _

__Joe kissed his way up Steve’s neck, to his mouth: “I’ll take the blindfold off after I put them on. I want you to really feel it.” He maneuvered off the bed and grabbed the clamps, the chain rattling quietly in his hands, then returned between Steve’s legs. “I think you’ll love these. You’re so responsive to everything,” he said, lying the chain across Steve’s abdomen to tease his nipples with his fingers again._ _

__Steve held his breath as one clamp was tightened around his nipple, then the other; he exhaled slowly through the pain, slighter and duller than he’d expected, only twitching when Joe tugged on the chain gently. “You alright?” Joe asked._ _

__Arrows of white-hot pleasure were shot from Steve’s chest down to his groin, exacerbated by the leftover stings all over his body from the whip. He felt overwhelmed but in a deliriously delicious way. He wanted more. He wanted all of it._ _

__“Give it to me hard,” Steve said, bringing more gusto to his voice with the newfound strength of, who would have guessed, nipple clamps. “That’s what I want. I’ve thought about it so much, Joe--”_ _

__Joe clamped a hand over Steve’s mouth; he reached over with the other for the lube. “I’ll ride you until you’re screaming,” he declared, and the statement urged Steve to spread his legs wider and try to reach for Joe despite not being able to. “If that’s what you want.”_ _

__With Joe tearing off his shirt and pulling down his pants, Steve letting out quiet, hasty whines and fidgeting nonstop, Joe’s cock shiny and slick, and one of his hands keeping Steve’s leg pushed back, it began. Joe slowly started to push in, biting back his own moan as Steve’s plush heat raptured him, hooking both his legs in his elbows once enough of him was inside to free his hands. Steve was whimpering louder, head turned to the side, hands in fists again; Joe was nearing the hilt, starting to loosen a groan, when Steve whimpered his name._ _

__“What is it?” Joe asked, a little grateful for the minor distraction. He couldn’t come so soon._ _

__“The blindfold,” Steve reminded him, turning his head to blindly face Joe. “Please?”_ _

__“Oh.” Joe pushed in the last half inch and groaned softly, his hair hanging in front of his face as his shoulders dropped and his body relaxed against and into Steve. He bent over, hooking Steve’s legs around his hips, and untied the bandanna._ _

__Steve blinked--it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light again, the bare-all golden white in the room like the rising sun itself, but Joe was even more glorious. His eyes were a new shade of emerald, so clear and bright that they really did sparkle, and his blonde hair looked like a halo, at least then. But Joe was far from being an angel--the look on his face was all sin, and Steve wanted so badly to pull him down and kiss it off him._ _

__Joe was definitely _not_ an angel--he leaned back and grabbed the chain across Steve’s chest, pulling on it as he started to rut his hips forward, as if he could push in any further; Steve squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. It was dull but deep, like two talons digging into his chest, and he couldn’t stifle his gasp._ _

__“Focus on me,” Joe commanded, leaning back down but keeping the chain taut. “If you focus on the pain, you’ll lose it. Focus on me inside you, giving you exactly what you want, and let everything else flow through you.”_ _

__Tears broke past his lashes as Steve turned his head to the side, eyes still shut but managing a nod. He tried, he really tried to bring his attention to nothing but Joe gently thrusting in, fully aware that he was being given the time he needed to adjust. But it was too much sensation and too little freedom, even if he was the one calling the shots._ _

__He turned to look at Joe, feeling a tear stream down his temple: “Untie me?”_ _

__Joe loosened his hold on the chain and stopped moving entirely: “Say the safeword if you--”_ _

__Now Steve was getting frantic. “No!” he yelped, arching his back impatiently and yanking his wrists as far forward as he could. “I want to--I can’t--”_ _

__“Alright, don’t you worry,” Joe said softly. He followed Steve’s request and once those skinny arms were free, he was swaddled by them. Steve wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him down, one hand fisting through his hair, the other grabbing the back of his neck, and then Steve’s lips were on Joe’s in a hungry fury._ _

__The synchronicity was in full swing--their mouths ravaged one another’s with the same desire, and Steve had no doubt that Joe had wanted it all along too; Joe’s thrusts became harder and Steve absorbed each of them, with Joe’s lower abdomen continuously rubbing all along his cock; his nails raked down Joe’s spine as the nipple clamps were tugged again but, as they moved, the sensations all melted into one, and Steve didn’t think he’d ever feel anything better. He bit down on Joe’s earlobe and expelled ragged breaths into his ear; Joe growled in response, tilting his head back, letting Steve’s mouth descend from his ear to the side of his neck, scraping his teeth down the length to his shoulder to bite._ _

__Joe was surprised. Sometimes Steve seemed so delicate, and that was one of the things he liked about him so much, including when they’d fooled around before; but animalistic and raw Steve was hot too, even impressive. It gave Joe an ego boost, like his dick was that good and HE was that good that Steve clearly couldn’t enough of him. He wanted to hold off for as long as he could but Steve’s body heat--inside and out--was bringing all the blood to his cock and the need to come like a torrent of fire._ _

__The pain flowed through everywhere, but more pleasure than pain, or maybe more pleasure because of the pain. Yes, Joe’s cock burned and Steve’s nipples stung as they were tugged on and the chain rattled, muffled, between the two of them; his skin burned with Joe’s body pressed against his and he could feel bruises and stinging marks forming on his hips and chest already, and Steve thought what was happening in that bed was far more exhilarating than any fantasy he’d ever had. All of Joe’s regaling of his sexual escapades, his teasing, their hasty hook-ups were only vague tastes of the real thing, which was fucking like two men who thought the world was going to end._ _

__Joe’s left hand pulled tighter on the chain; his right fumbled between their torsos to grab Steve’s cock, it seemed to be perpetually weeping onto his abdomen. Steve needed attention, all of his attention, and Joe was more than willing to give it to him--the feel of that hard, hot cock in his hand was like no other, the blood pumping through the veins just for him, the beads of precum running over his fingers just for him, and Steve desperately grinding into him as he moaned Joe’s name was _all_ for him._ _

__“Come on, Steve,” Joe huffed. Sweat dripped from his nose onto Steve’s chin; he tossed his head back to get damp hair out of his face, but Steve reached up to tug on what he could grab and bring Joe’s mouth to his. While Steve would have memories imprinted all over his body, Joe would have the sting of teeth breaking the thin skin of his lips and scraping over his tongue for days to come. He could taste iron and both of their sweat, and he inhaled Steve’s increasingly whiny moans and interrupted pleas, thrusting harder and faster, pulling on the nipple clamps as Steve pulled Joe’s hair in response._ _

__Steve was biting more than he was kissing as he finally came, spilling over Joe’s knuckles and shooting between them, the would-be splatter diminished over both of their abdomens. Joe wanted to look down and see it, see everything that Steve had given him _because_ of him, but his body was screaming at him to keep going and finish, to fill Steve up and to empty himself of everything he wished he’d given him sooner._ _

__Steve’s breathy whines as he came down and the loosening of his arms around Joe’s neck spurred him on. “How is this your first time?” Joe gruffed out, burying his face against Steve’s neck as he said the words. “You take it so well--like--fuck--” His own groan cut him off. He sank his teeth into Steve’s skin and held them there, sucking, prodding with his tongue; Steve’s fingers tangled in the sweaty hair at the base of his neck. He held Joe tighter, splayed one leg out further and clamped the other around Joe’s thighs, closing his eyes against the ongoing thrusts that kept residual pleasure radiating through his cock, through his insides, up his spine._ _

__When Joe came, it was an eruption. He growled and grumbled beneath Steve’s ear, bit his neck to bruises before he lifted himself up enough to ravage Steve’s mouth again; the heat that filled Steve’s body was like nothing he’d ever felt, all-consuming and feeling almost endless, with Joe’s stuttering hips still pushing against his thighs, and the sweat combined between the two of them making their last lingering movements easy and slick despite both their panting and whining._ _

__It took Steve a moment to even notice that Joe had released his hold on the nipple clamps. Every nerve was singing so loud it was hard to tell which was which and what was going on; it wasn’t until Joe’s fingers gently danced over his chest that he looked down and saw the chain had gone limp, then Joe’s fingers carefully worked to unclamp and put the chain aside, then brush his fingertips over his nipples._ _

__“You took everything so well,” he cooed, and the soft, low tone made Steve smile shyly. “You really did. Better than I expected, Steve. You didn’t even say your safeword.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips, then gently rolled over and off, keeping one arm thrown over his waist, eyes glowing at Steve as though he really was impressed--it made Steve blush. “How do you feel?”_ _

__Cheeks flushed maybe more than the rest of him, Steve couldn’t help but turn away. “Sore. Strange,” he admitted softly. “But I’m glad.”_ _

__Joe reached up and turned Steve to look into his eyes. “It’s so flattering to know that you wanted my attention so badly,” he said, stroking his cheek with his fingers and his bottom lip with his thumb._ _

__It was true. As much as it pained Steve to admit it, sometimes all he wanted was for Joe to look at him a certain way, or touch him or, on those special occasions, kiss him and whisper dirty things in his ear. He wiggled his way over to Joe, cuddling right up against him, and asked against his chest, “Do you ever want _my_ attention?”_ _

__Joe laughed and pet his hair. “Yes, of course. Don’t you ever see how much I try to impress you?”_ _

__Steve blushed even more. “You’re only joking, aren’t you?”_ _

__“I’m serious. It can be tough, you know, trying to win your attention,” Joe said. He charmed Steve even more when he added, “And your affection.”_ _

__“Oh, please,” Steve murmured. It was impossible not to notice Joe. Nonetheless, the affirmation was just what he needed. Cuts and bruises, sweat and cum; it was just him and Joe. He felt cared for in his arms, so comfortably swaddled in warmth and muscle and that familiar scent._ _

__Joe’s low, rumbling voice interrupted Steve almost dozing off: “Think I can carry you to the bath?”_ _

__Steve chuckled. “I dunno. Can you?”_ _

__“We should clean up,” Joe said, starting to inch away; Steve reached out and grabbed one of his hands. “I’ll carry you. Or, try. I’m not gonna make you walk even a foot after all that.”_ _

__Steve couldn’t even try to dispute that, because Joe was dragging him across the bed and into his arms, wobbling a little as he scooped him up. Maybe it was a weird rush of leftover sexually-charged adrenaline, or maybe Joe really was that strong, or maybe Steve was really that light, but whatever the case, he felt like a literal god was carrying him._ _

__They both managed to squeeze into the tub, with the water full of oil and soap and gentle but lush fragrances; the air was cool but the water was warm, soothing over Steve’s tormented skin, and he leaned back against Joe and let those big hands gently fondle and massage him. Yes, without a doubt, some attention was nice._ _


End file.
